memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Messier class
/Federation, Starfleet | Type = cruiser | Service period = 22nd century (reference stardates 0/78–1/10) | Length = 258 meters | Width = 113.8 meters | Height = 72 meters | Mass = 27.7 million kilograms | Crew = 8 officers, 85 men | Maxspeed = warp factor 2.9 (OCU) | Cruspeed = warp factor 2.75 (OCU) | Armaments = 4 laser weapons, 2 Particle Beam cannons, fusion torpedo launcher system (55 inventory), | Systems = warp speed communications, statolith sensors }} The Messier-class was a type of cruiser starship in the 22nd century. History The Messier-class was a United Earth starship design. These vessels were used in the service of the Earth Starfleet, becoming active on reference stardate 0/78. A military modification of the design was used in Coalition of Planets service during the Earth-Romulan War. After the formation of the Federation in 2161, the Messier vessels were retained in the service of the new Federation Starfleet. The Messier was the last vessel designed exclusively by United Earth before it joined the Federation, and remained in service until stardate 1/10. Specifications The Messier vessels crewed 93, with 8 officers and 85 enlisted crew. The vessels weighed 27.7 million kilograms, measured 258 meters in length, 113.8 meters in width and 72 meters in height. The primary hull measured 125 by 113 by 72 meters, and the stardrive section was 110 by 38 by 55 meters. The Messier '' was the first vessel type to have facilities designed for integrated crews of Humans and extraterrestrial crewmembers, with a standard range of 50 light-years and a maximum range of 80 light-years. With a standard complement, the vessel could sustain life for around four years without resupply. The ''Messier was also the first vessel design to be equipped with warp speed communications capabilities. One notable system were the statolith sensors, which operated with hyper-sensitive organic components. The Messier warp engines were advanced first generation type drive, with a power plant that required a 20 to 1 ratio of matter to antimatter fuel. The design was rated to cruise at warp factor 2.75 and max out at warp factor 2.9 (OCU). The Messier engines were tested for acceleration to maximum impulse engine speed in 2.34 hours, with a 4.55 minute threshold for warp speed. Acceleration from warp 1 to warp 2 was clocked at 87.9 seconds, and to 2.75 in an additional 30.4 seconds. The Messier design's computer was at the forefront of technology, capable of complex independent problem solving and self-programming, and the navigation systems had a stellar distortion-programmed warp field reader. The vessels of this type had variable gravity settings ranging from .5 to 1.1 g-forces, and a standard atmosphere of 19% oxygen and 13% water humidity. The Messier weapons had two forward laser weapons. Besides the laser banks, the ships also were equipped with two particle beams, mounted as particle beam cannons—the first vessel to possess such a weapon. The Messier also had a torpedo launcher, armed with an inventory of 55 fusion torpedoes. In total, 875 Messier vessels were built. ( ; }}) Known ships * Appendices Background The sources referencing this class were created before canon details about the War era were revealed, such as the participation of the Coalition of Planets and the Earth Starfleet and the specific dates involved. The Spaceflight Chronology used a date system that was later rationalized as reference stardates. Connections category:earth starship classes category:federation starship classes